Valmar Returns Reloaded
by Nate Dogg
Summary: [Chapter 3 added!]The story was removed but now It's back! Reunited, the party is worried that Valmar may have returned and they will do everything in their power to stop it! Please R&R, I want all my reviews back!
1. Rewind, Recap, Romance!

(A/N: That's right fans, Valmar Returns is back! Unlike my comrade T.C. Rose who started her very popular FF story Victim over with a clean version, I rather have a little recap chapter for all who didn't read the story before it was removed from the site. I will be continueing on with the story at this point. But how I wish I can get all those reviews back, I was on my way to 100! ARRGH! Oh well, I hope my faithful reviewers can support me once again.:)

_"This has been a wild month..."_

The individual that uttered that short statement was Ryudo. A young geohound that was currently stressed over the prior 30 days of hell that he went through. He was resting on a bed in Captain Bakala's ship. His sword glistening in the moonlit room beside his supplies. He wasn't fully ready to sleep just yet.

His mind ran briefly, yet, the images pour out like a transparent liquid in a clean glass. The first yet, almost faded image of him doing a job for a girl named Alicia around his age. A weird conversation later and he found himself taking her to a circus event where he found Elena after a year apart.

Things turn from weird to fatal as large, purple wolfs ended the fun event and prompted him to save Elena and the irony is she saved him. Fast forward to traveling to Cyrum Kingdom to reunite with Roan and Tio to find out if Valmar is indeed still alive or not. Drama resurfaced when Millennia joined the party once again. Millennia and Elena's love for Ryudo to great to be ignored and therefore jealousy and envy did play it's part.

And don't forget the love triangle, Millennia and Elena actually settled their differences and focused on the task at hand. Also, Elena and Ryudo finally made love and seem to be the perfect couple at the time.

Nevertheless, battling many enemies along way led to Garmia Tower in Carbo Village where the party neared defeat and death, but, they were saved from an unexpected guest, Ryudo's brother, Melfice who somehow was resurrected with the power of the Gransaber that Ryudo placed on his grave. With the exception of Ryudo, the party highly objected the idea of Melfice assisting the party, but Ryudo accepted his older brother's offer despite many protests.

Liligue City was the next destination as they gave Major Gadan a visit. Gadan was currently in a meeting with Captain Bakala who was discussing building a strong enough ship to cross the new Grana Ocean (Since the Grana Cliffs are now filled with water). Gadan however, was not persuaded to spend the town's money on Bakala until Ryudo negotiated by putting Elena up for a date with him.

With Elena on a date with Gadan, and Millennia along with Tio was supervising by posing as waitresses; Ryudo, Skye, Melfice, and Roan ventured out into the streets to find any clues. In the midst of this, Roan disappeared which sidetrack the remaining three as they search for him. They found him in the church, which was surrounded by a mysterious fog that housed Roan and his kidnapper. Haze, a member of a new organization called The Light Alliance, a band of crusaders that wants the get rid of any anti-Granas followers was responsible and engaged in battle with the heroes.

Thanks to the group effort, the party defeated Haze, persuaded Gadan to provide the resources needed to fix Captain Bakala's ship. And here they are, 3 days later. The numerous thoughts lingering in the young man's head finally succumb him to sleep.

* * *

Gazing at the glittering ocean below, there stood Millennia with her hands on her hips. She let out a sigh as she turned her attention at the full moon. "What a romantic setting, and no Romeo to share it with. Go figure!" She stomped her foot rather bitterly,

"Darling, you don't have to be..."

Millennia spun around to find Melfice watching her. He walked slowly beside her to share her view of the water. "Just what I need! What do you want?" She asked in an irritable tone.

He simply smirked as he moved strands of his long blue hair away from his face. His dark blue eyes now clearly visible. "I couldn't sleep and I wouldn't mind a little company." He answered. He grab hold of her left hand but she snatched it away instantly.

"You are definitely unwanted company mister! I'm not being friends with anyone that try to kill Ryudo!" She said with a frown. He merely chuckled. "Do you forget that I was possessed by Valmar?"

She turned with her back facing him as she folded her arms. "And do you think I forgot that it was your choice to gain that power, was it not?" She asked.

"I didn't choose anything! All I saw was a purple smoke that surrounded me. I had no choice!" He yelled back defensively.

"Oh, I'm sure!" Millennia stated as she gave him an accusing finger. "Didn't you want to be the best swordsman that you can be? It would be way easier by having that of a devil God backing him up!"

Melfice grimaced, "You hard-headed fool, you really think I was that power hungry to kill my own fiance, flee from my younger brother, and kill hundreds of civilians? You think I wanted to be the Horns of Valmar?"

"Well, if the sword fits..." She said a lot quieter but in a more evil tone.

The two stopped as they breathed heavily due to the constant yelling and heavy blood rushing. Suddenly, the two warriors quickly grasped each other as they kiss ferociously with deep passion.

(A/N:Weird ending? Well, it's all that I could come up with at the time!)


	2. The Garden of Reminisce

(A/N: I WANT MY REVIEWS BACK!)

Captain Bakala's ship set sail in Lumir Forest which connects to Mirumu Village. It was there when the party had indeed met the a very stressed lady name Sandra since her little daughter, Aira, was using her unusual power to drift villagers to sleep. They later found out she was chosen to be The Eyes of Valmar. An episode that Millennia remembers in particular as she walks down the ramp into Lumir Forest along with the others. She doesn't remember this particular scene for the actual events, but, the compassion that Ryudo actually had.

_FLASHBACK_  
_Sandra: I thought something was wrong when she said she took Nicolas to the  
Garden of Dreams... It was there she discovered the ability to know what  
others were thinking and feeling. But not only is she able to do this, she can  
also see what others are doing and where they are. Even I grew afraid... ... I  
pitied Aira!... I wanted to do something for her! But how could I have  
known... Valmar was listening to my prayers... Oh, where did I go wrong?  
_  
_Roan: You have done no wrong... Any parent would have done the same._

Mareg: There is no fault in caring for your own. It is Valmar who bears the  
onus of these events.

Sandra: Please... kill her.

Ryudo: ... Are you nuts?

Sandra: She is beyond hope already... So please, kill her... before she causes  
anyone more grief...

Ryudo: Don't be a FOOL! We weren't protecting her before just so we could kill  
her now. Do what you will, but I'm not planning on giving up anytime soon.  
I'll find a way to save her - with you, or without.

Millenia: I know. How about we rip that Eye right out of her? Sound good?

Ryudo: ... Millenia. Are you sure you can remove the Eye of Valmar from her?

Millenia: Sure. I can! Of course, Aira's soul will shatter and fade. So it  
goes.

Ryudo: Millenia! he pauses Dammit! There must be another way...

Sandra: I am completely to blame for her suffering. If there is no way to save  
her, then please, put her out of her misery...

Millenia: Yeah, yeah, that sounds lovely. You heard the lady - let's just  
finish this up and move on.

Ryudo: You. I don't want to hear it. Of course, what should I expect from  
Valmar? Obviously not a concern for human life.

Millenia: What? But this doesn't concern us, Ryudo. The one who should do  
something is the girl's mother, right? And she's given up! End of story!

Ryudo: ...

Millenia: Look, I don't blame you, Ryudo. It's perfectly natural for people to  
want to run from reality. They just can't face life. But we don't have the  
time to run along after you. Stop chasing after your silly nonsense. There's  
no other way to do this.

Ryudo: SHUT THE HELL UP! That little girl is suffering right now - scared and  
alone! You ever suffered alone, Millenia? All she ever wanted was to bring a  
little happiness into the world. Is THIS what she deserves? to Sandra You're  
her mother, but you want me to "put her out of her misery"? Ma'am, we do that  
to our pets, not our children! he pauses She wanted everyone to be happy.  
What the hell is wrong with that!

Flying eyeballs appear

Millenia: Look, it's started. She's suffering...

Sandra: ...

Ryudo: Dammit! We've wasted enough time! We've got to find her before Selene  
does. Let's try that Garden!

They leave for the Garden of Dreams. Nobody's there

Ryudo: If she's not here, then... where else do we look?

Millenia: Uh-uh, she's here. Just wait a little.

Millenia opens a vortex

Millenia: C'mon, she's in there. Let's go, Ryudo.

_End of Flashback_

She smiled at that flashback, that's when she first found out that Ryudo actually was a very compassionate person. She sensed Melfice staring at her she they tred through the forest. He winked at her, she rolled her eyes. _That cocky bastard! I can't believe he threw himself at me last night! And...I couldn't believe I sorta like it..._

"Think we'll find any clues here, Ryudo?" Roan asked.

"Who knows, we should be able to find something in that mysterious fissure that was underground." He answered.

"Ah, where we fought the Eyeball Bats?" Skye questioned. Ryudo nodded.

The party was succesfully advancing through thr forest until a bright white flash occured. When the white flash diminished the party found themselves in the unforgettable Garden of Dreams. "Where are we?" Meflice asked.

"Isn't this the place where Aira kept souls?" Skye asked.

"Uh huh..." Milennia answered."The Garden of Dreams."

Elena was fascinated at all the blooming flowers that was scattered among the area. She picked a flower up and smelled it's aroma. Roan crouched down to get a better look. "This is place is still too cutesy for me." Ryudo sneered.

Skye chuckled, "Well, I always said you need to get in touch with your feminem side."

Tio was distant at the party looking far down the garden. "Who are those kids playing down there?" There were two kids running playfully with no care in the world. "Isn't that little Aira and Nicolas?" Roan asked.

_"Yes, they're having some fun aren't they?"_ A raspy voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around to find a young green haired woman who stood fairly tall. She had braided pigtails that hung long enough to past her shoulders. Her unique green eyes examining everyone with curiosity. Millennia frowned.

"Just who the hell are you lady? Sneaking up behind us!" She questioned. The mysterious lady chuckled.

"I am...Belina. I've been living here for quite some time now..." She answered.

"Here? In the Garden of Dreams?" Skye pondered.

"Why yes, it is definitely a peaceful and beautiful place to live. Don't you agree?" She turned her attention the many flowers.

"I don't mean to be rude lady but, don't you get bored in this gay territory?" Ryudo asked abruptly.

"Ryudo!" Elena said with a smack to the stomache. Ryudo shrugged.

Belina simply smiled and picked a flower from the ground. "I am quite busy growing and taking care of the many flowers here."

"You grew all this?" Roan asked in an interested tone.

"Yes, I noticed Sandra came every morning try to grow flowers. I asked her why and she said for a special cause. So, being someone that knows plants quite well, I volunteered to do it for her."

"That is quite noble of you." Melfice noted.

"Yes, to take time to grow this many flowers is indeed very compassionate." Tio added.

"Thank you."

"Uh, it was nice meeting you...Belina, but we do have business to attend to." Ryudo said.

"Yes, if Ryudo doesn't play before his bedtime, he attends to get restless." Skye joked. Ryudo flashed an agitated look.

"Of course, if any of you just want to relax and smell the flowers, please don't hesitate to finish."

"Of course." Elena remarked.

"If it's acceptable, I would like to stay with Belina and know the 'secrets' of gardening." Tio requested.

"Suit yourself." Ryudo answered. Tio nodded, "Thanks."

The party made their way to see Nicolas and Aira.

"Ah, it's the people that saved me!" Aira chimed.

Elena smiled, "Little Aira! How are you?" Aira ran and gave her a hug.

"Fine, thank you!" She beamed. She turned to Millennia who waved at her, but Aira screamed.

"What the..." Millennia started.

"You tried to eat me!" Aira accused.

"For a better cause might I add." Millennia winked. Aira shivered.

"She had to do it to save you, Aira!" Nicolas explained. "Didn't you?"

"That's right, if it wasn't for you, Mirumu Village would be a vast wasteland right about now." Millennia stated.

"Uh, but on to other things. How is your mother?" Roan quickly asked.

"She's fine, the three of us is just fine."

"Three?" Elena asked.

"My mom, Belina, and I." She answered.

"This is too easy..." Millennia whispered.

"That young lady over there with the green hair?" Skye asked. Aira nodded.

Just then, sparks gathered around Ryudo as he collasped to a knee.


	3. Valmar Again?

(A/N: IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE...I'M BACK!)

"Ryudo, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"ARGGGH!"

"I believe trouble is brewing." Roan said as he pulled out his knife.

"No doubt, only the Valmar parts can feel it."Millennia grimaced as she whip her out her bow and arrows.

Belina looked at the cautious party with amusement. "Whatever is the matter? There isn't anything here to bother you. This is a peaceful place!" She chimed.

Nicolas and Aira nodded, "There hasn't been trouble here in a year, no need to worry!"

The sparks around Ryudo subsided as Ryudo exhaled relief. "What the hell..."

"Don't you do that when a Valmar part is nearby?" Skye pondered.

"Usually." Ryudo gave a look at Belina.

"You all look very tired, c'mon, this way...We'll get you settled, Sandra will be glad to see you." Belina insisted.

"Well, we are pretty tired." Elena added.

"I wouldn't mind some real food right about now." Melfice said.

"My wings are sore." Skye complained.

"I need a break." Roan suggested.

"My hair is losing it's freshness." Millennia huffed.

"Rest is the key to effectiveness." Tio advised.

"Alright, alright, I get it.Lead the way lady."

Belina smiled and made a path through the many astounding flowers. As they walked, Melfice got closer to Ryudo. "The next Valmar part." He whispered.

"Is it that obvious." Ryudo commented. "So how should we deal with this one?"

Melfice focused on Belina. "I say we get rid of her before she transforms."

"Sounds good to me, but not in front of them." Ryudo nodded towards the children.

"Of course, we meet this Sandra, we retire to the inn, we sneak out and kill her."

"Sounds like a dirty job."

"Well, brother, somebody has to do it."

Belina led the group into what appeared to be empty space until she made a circular motion with her hands. A warp zone appeared. She stepped in.

"Definitely a Valmar part." Ryudo whispered to his older brother.

"Yes indeed." Melfice whispered back as they followed Belina.

* * *

_  
"They defeated Haze without any casualties? They're stronger than I thought."_

_"Hmph, I'm not impressed...Haze was the weakest of all us."_

"Yes, how quickly you forget."

"I see Belina has her turn...She should provide an adequate challenge, don't all of you agree."

(A chorus of yeah's followed.)

"When taste Belina's poison touch, they will be begging to DIE!"

"Sandra!" Elena and Aira's mother embraced.

Sandra smiled, then glanced at the party."Back so soon into town Elena? Oh my...the Geohound that was so determined to save my daughter."

"Ryudo is my name...And how have you been?"

"Great, Aira is back to normal and Belina have been real helpful in keeping both of us company. She seems supernatural at times." Belina blushed.

"Lady, you don't know the half of it." Millennia remarked.

"Well, you all must be hungry...You all are welcomed to dine with us."

"That'll be fine." Ryudo answered. Sandra nodded and started preparing dishes.

* * *

Later on the night, the party rested at the Mirumu Inn. Ryudo was putting on his battle attire, Skye woke up and stretched his wings. "Where are you going?"

"Taking care of business, Belina has to be a Valmar part and I'm going to kill her while she's sleeping!"

"One; how do you know she's just an innocent girl with powers and two; your taking on a Valmar part all by yourself?"

"That's why YOUR coming with me, If i get into trouble, your going to fly away and gather the crew."

"What if I choose to see you suffer?" Skye asked with an evil smile.

"I'll let Milllennia dress you after we defeat it!" Ryudo laughed. Skye shivered.

Ryudo stepped out into the hallway to see a waiting Melfice posting up. "About time brother, what took you so long?"

Ryudo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know someone was waiting on me. Let's get this over with."

The two geohounds went to open the door, but it will not open all the way. The inn clerk was nowhere to be found.

Ryudo started kicking at the door. "Why is the entrance barred? We paid the clerk dammit!"

"Speaking of the clerk, where is he?" Melfice asked. When we walk by, the room door was wide open."

"I found him..." Skye said sadly.

The two brothers went behind the counter to encounter an unconcious clerk.


End file.
